


Nightmares

by olivemartini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Not Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley being a good big brother to Ginny when they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The tradition started when Ron was five and Ginny was four. It was the middle of the night, with lightning flashing outside, thunder booming, and wind battering the side of the windows, making the windows shake. Ron, who had been woken up by a particularly loud boom of thunder, was rolled over trying to go back to sleep. A peculiar thing about Ron Weasley: He never once in his childhood was afraid of storms. Maybe even then he knew there were greater dangers, much more evil forces, to contend with (though that philosophy never did apply to spiders).  
Ginny, on the other hand, had been awake for sometime, and was now sitting straight up in her bed, eyes wide, staring fearfully at the lurching, sudden shadows thrown around the room. Was that noise the howling of the wind, or the howling of a werewolf? Had her closet door been open when she fell asleep, or was there someone waiting in there? Another flash of lightning and a great rumbling of thunder sent her diving under the covers, shaking and sniffling, clutching the teddy bear to her chest. She was crying, but no one heard her over the storm. She wanted nothing more than to have Bill or Charlie or Mum or Dad or even Fred and George (funny, how she assumed they would come together) to come into her room and hug her until the storm was over. Only when she finally resigned herself to be scared out of her mind, she slipped out of bed, and ran down the hallway, her path lit up by the storm.   
Ron, sitting on the bed, just happened to hear the shuffling and pitter patter of feet running down the hallway. He poked his head out of his room, startled to find his younger sister scurrying down the hallway. "Ginny?" She jumped horribly high when he spoke. She turned, tears running down her face, to glare at him (though she was not remotely scary with a snotty nose, nightgown, and teddy bear). "What's the matter?"  
"The storm. It's scary." When the next crack of thunder lit up the hallway, she scurried into Ron's room, pressing herself close to her brother.  
He led her over to the bed, and pushed the curtain aside so they could both see out. "It's not scary." He sat down beside her, forcing her to watch as lightning lit up the sky. "See, there's these two people, and they're fighting. Really, really powerful wizards, you know? And the lightning is the good wizard trying to beat the dark wizard, who's making all the thunder, and the rain is like, it's like.. I don't know what that is." He finished somewhat lamely.  
Ginny sniffed. "Which one wins?"  
"Well, the good one, of course. That's why the storm always ends." Ron finished somewhat triumphantly, as if proud of himself. Ginny was falling asleep on his shoulder as he spoke. "The light always wins."


End file.
